


Unexpected Treat

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [25]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Day 13 of 31. Prompt: Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?Desi is my OC for an unpublished, in-progress fic. She's Clay's neice and Jensen's love interest.





	Unexpected Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of 31. Prompt: Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?
> 
> Desi is my OC for an unpublished, in-progress fic. She's Clay's neice and Jensen's love interest.

Jensen bounded down the stairs of the farmhouse The Losers were holed up in. Clay looked at his soldier over the top of his glasses, pausing on reading the book in his lap. He raised an eyebrow at the costume the nerdy blonde wore.  
“Aren’t you a little old for trick or treating?”  
Aisha stopped dead in her tracks, wine sloshing out of the glasses she carried. Apparently, the volatile lovers were having a night in. She choked on a laugh. “What are you wearing?”  
“What?” Jensen looked down at his Beetleguese costume. “It’s Halloween.”  
“Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!” Clay’s niece Desi flung herself down the stairs and onto Jensen’s back. His arms automatically went around her thighs and held her tightly against him. She wrapped hers around his chest. “Ready, baby?”  
“Desi, baby, this your idea?” Clay took in her all black costume and gaunt white and black goth make-up.  
“Uncle Clay, you know this is my Favorite holiday.” He shrugged. He might have known but it didn’t occur to him that she still dressed up and went out. “Isn’t his make-up great?! We’ve been practicing for over a month and it only took me an hour this time.”  
“It does look disgusting.”  
Jensen grinned. “Thank you.”  
Desi leaned up and shouted to the second floor. “Cougar! Let’s go!”  
“Aye dios mio.” He grumbled as he stomped down the stairs. He wore his hat and a shirt that said ‘Halloween Costume’ and jeans and boots. “You know, mamacita, I let you talk me into this but I’m having second thoughts.”  
“Nope!” She looped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, making him grin and Jensen sway until he planted his feet. “Let’s go!” The screen door banged against the house as Jensen bounded out the front door, Cougar in tow behind them.  
Aisha sipped her wine, watching the door close. “Well, that was fortuitous.”  
“I’d say.” Clay tossed the book he’d been reading on the table and took her wine glass, setting it next to his. She grinned as he came in for a kiss, pressing her into the couch. Her giggles turned to moans with his expert kisses.


End file.
